Ritchie Osbourne
Ritchie "Goober" Osbourne is an actor who played “''Goober''," a reoccurring character on ''Horsin' Around''. He played a major role in ''BoJack Kills'''' in 'Season 3. Physical Appearance 'Ritchie '''is an adult human male with shaved blonde hair and a blonde beard. He wears a black leather jacket, a yellow deep V-neck shirt with an orange collar and orange flame pattern on it, dark blue jeans, dark brown loafers, and a chain around his neck. As a teen playing the part of Goober on ''Horsin' Around he wore a tie-dye shirt that was purple, blue, and orange. He also wore green sunglasses with dark purple lenses and a backward baseball cap with a dark brown top and light blue bill. His hair was also thicker, longer, and wavier. Personality His current misogynistic attitude is reflected in his belief, that women are nothing more than entertainment for men. He urges families to bring young girls to ''Whale World'', a glorified and incredibly shady strip club. It features female whales and Ritchie claims it is "fun for the whole family." He encourages those young girls, who visit the attraction, to become strippers themselves. Background '''History Ritchie Osbourne played Goober, a recurring character on ''Horsin' Around''. His gimmick was typically showing up uninvited to the Horse's house, and one or more characters would say "Go home, Goober!" At one point he molested a group of Laker girls, as revealed in ''BoJack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish''. He opened Whale World sometime before the events of the Season 3 episode ''BoJack Kills'', a glorified strip club that keeps sexy killer whales in captivity to show off their bodies to families and children to "admire the fine female form of the majestic killer whale," under the guise that it's "educational" and "family fun." Season 1 Ritchie is first seen as his character Goober in ''BoJack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish''.'' Todd and BoJack watch the first ''Horsin' Around Christmas Special on Christmas Day. Season 2 He's mentioned in Yes And by BoJack and Diane. Season 3 Ritchie appears for the first time, in the present day in a commercial for Whale World at the beginning of ''BoJack Kills'', where he details various activities to take part in at said club; while using wordplay to make it seem like a "family-friendly" environment. He also encourages people to bring young girls in, so as to hopefully motivate them to become strippers as well. In the episode, someone is trying to frame BoJack for the murder of a Whale World dancer, Nadia, whose body was found at Cuddlywhiskers's house and was discovered by BoJack and Diane, the latter of whom was told by Jill Pill to retrieve a letter there. Once they get released from the being interrogated at the Police Office, Diane reveals that she managed to grab Nadia's phone, which BoJack criticizes her for. She reveals that a text in the phone states that, "BoJack is going to kill me." she suggests that someone may be trying to frame BoJack. BoJack reacts in shock, only to reveal that he was concerned with being late for the Bat Mitzvah he had to attend. At the Bat Mitzvah, BoJack congratulates the family, while Diane criticizes his lax nature over the subject. When it becomes clear that he could end up in jail for murder charges, he becomes more invested in finding the culprit. Diane calls the last person Nadia contacted. The phone answers, with the person on the other end mistaking the caller for Nadia. She urges Nadia to return to work, only for someone to come in, ordering her to get back to work. BoJack and Diane wonder who it could be before BoJack recognizes it as Goober from Horsin' Around. BoJack and Diane show up at Whale World in order to find the whale they called on Nadia's phone, Skinny Gina. BoJack and Diane are spotted by Goober, who initially believes that BoJack came to see him after so many years, only to be disappointed when BoJack can't even remember his real name. Diane requests to see Skinny Gina, to which Goober obliges, but not before clarifying that he doesn't employ strippers and that the establishment is family-friendly. Skinny Gina, while giving a private lap dance for them, reveals that a lot of innocent orca girls end up at Whale World, and end up dead because of the poor influences they experience. She tells them if they want more information, to come to Whale World after hours and say they've "got BoJack." When they do so, they discover that BoJack is a type of heroin, which is what Nadia overdosed on. BoJack is swiftly knocked out following the realization. BoJack wakes up with Diane, both of them tied up and held at gunpoint by Goober. Shortly thereafter, Fuzzyface breaks in and arrests Goober, revealing his real name to be Ritchie Osbourne. He is distressed that BoJack doesn't remember his real name, but is still taken to jail. Trivia *He molested a group of Laker girls, as revealed in ''BoJack Horseman Christmas Special: Sabrina's Christmas Wish''. * His character Goober is similar to Roger on Sister, Sister and is always being told to "Go home, Goober." ** He may have also been a love interest/boyfriend for the character Olivia played by Joelle Clarke. ** It is implied his character was universally disliked by many people. ** This is shown when Diane Nguyen and BoJack Horseman were making a commentary on how much Goober sucks when watching the show together in Season 2. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Stub Category:Celebrities Category:Actors